power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Metarex
This is an article about a villain in the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film Series) , who only exists in its Fan-Fiction universe known as the Marsh-Verse. : "For the past 3,000 years I have spent eons destroying every single planet across the entire universe. But there is only one powerful force that withstands it all. We will destroy what remains of Terra Venture, and more importantly, we will destroy the POWER RANGERS!" : - Lord Metarex describing his goal and premise of conquest. '' ' Lord Metarex''' is a fictional villain, exclusively for Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fiction universe of Power Rangers- Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders. ''aka. the '''Marsh-Verse' of Power Rangers fan-fiction. Metarex made his debut in Anthony Marsh, Jr's long-awaited-to-be-released fan-film adaptation of [[ Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) | Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy]], released in 2014. He will reappear in the Fan Film's Extended Edition, which will include new and recut footage (removed prior-wise) of the character, set to be released sometime in 2016, leading to his omitted departure from the series setting up for what is set to transpire in the next Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film, in which Metarex will not be returning in nor the next. 'Before the Reboot Series' Metarex was married to Desiree, a wicked enchantress. Metarex is the father of Adonis the Chamelion and Carnage. 'Development ' 'Original Character Creation and Influence' ' ' Marsh, Jr created Lord Metarex in 2011, before Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena 's then release the coming June. Marsh made the villain being influenced by Lord Zedd (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). Metarex's costume originally came from the Power Rangers Time Force episode "Undercover Rangers". Metarex is loosely based on popular Power Rangers villains such as Lord Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo, Dark Specter, Ransik, and Master Org. Marsh said he is mainly more of a "Zedd-Ransik" type. His wife, Desiree, was inspired by Divatox- a villainess in Power Rangers Turbo, and Toxica- a villainess in Power Rangers: Wild Force. 'Voice Actor' * Anthony Marsh, Jr (Teaser Trailer, backup voice) *actor TBA (Main voice) * Tony Todd (costume) 'Character History' ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''(2014 Fan-Film) '' '' Lord Metarex is the leader and grand ruler of the Dark Galaxy and leads an army of cybertronian villains who were in a far vast intergalactic space void known as The Zeon Empire . His goal was to revive Serpentera (Lord Zedd's former evil zord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers era), the massive Dragon serpent zord ressembled devistating robot which is and still 400 times mega powerful than the Power Rangers Megazords combined. The last time Serpentera was used was in Forever Red of'' Power Rangers: Wild Force'', repiloted by General Venjix. Metarex's original resting weapon of destruction, as once teased via the original draft of the film script, replaces Captain Mutiny's demon beast Titanisaur in this reboot series and subsitutes Mutiny as the central main villain from his Gingaman counterpart. 'Powers and Abilities' Metarex barely had any powers and abilities as it showed in the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy 2014 Fan-Film. When the character was first introduced, it was stated that he is far more powerful than the Power Rangers (and fellow Lost Galaxy villains Scorpius and Captain Mutiny) combined. When he engaged in battle with the Rangers for the first and only time in the climax, the film truly showed that Metarex is truly powerful and to withstand against the Rangers, wiping them out one by one until they were beaten restless. 'Personality' Metarex is a vain, callious and hesitant conqueror. Metarex also has a vastly deep voice, as despicted in the second teaser trailer..He is a bit comparable with such lead (male) villains from Power Rangers like Lord Zedd, Venjix and Sledge (who wasn't introduced yet until '' Dino Charge) when it comes to his colleagues falling behind on their attempts to defeat the Power Rangers and rule the universe in spite of their incompetance. Metarex absolutely does not like incompetence coming from his peers as it enrages him and makes him want to "obliterate" them (in this case, make them fall to their demise). He is very focused on 3 goals: reviving and rebuilding Serpentera, conquering Terra Venture and destroy the Power Rangers. 'Crew Members' * Mortalia - status unknown * Villamax (Marsh-Verse) * Treacheron (Marsh-Verse) * Furio (Marsh-Verse) * Chromite Vipers - Metarex's footsoldiers 'Metarex's Monsters' * Sledge * Mermaroid * Drilpecker * Cogmeister * Horn - same Horn monster from Lost Galaxy'' * Gasser - same Gasser monster from Lost Galaxy. 'Notes' *Metarex does have a Sentai counterpart, even though the villain is fan-made. *Metarex's name was also the same as the Metarex army from Series 2, Season 3 of'' Sonic X.' '' *Metarex however, is a 100% fully American-made villain for this Power Rangers movie. Although Metarex is American-made, his costume did however, became reconstructed with new body parts but actually was originated from a'' Mirai Sentai Timeranger episode than was previously later used in the ''Power Rangers: Time Force episode "Undercover Rangers" for the mutant Mr. Mechantu. This time with added long-rear ended horns attached to his back and shoulders and a horn attached to the upper center of his forehead. *His later head sculpt/mask (seen in the Fan-Film) is inspired by from the character of Darth Malgus from the Star Wars game, The Old Republic and as well as from its other media. *Earlier designs of Metarex had his mask been inspired from the concept of the Phantasm character from the 1993 animated Batman movie Mask of the Phantasm . 'Gallery' *''To be added.'' 'Quotes' *''To be added'' 'Trailer Appearence ' 'See Also ' * The Zeon Empire - Lord Metarex's army. * Mortalia - Lord Metarex's Intelligence Officer. * Chromite Vipers - Lord Metarex's footsoldiers. * Scorpius (Marsh-Verse) - Not to be confused with the Scorpius from the original Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy series. * Captain Mutiny - Lord Metarex's equivalent from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (see comparison page) * Captain Zahab - Lord Metarex's equivalent from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (see comparison page ) *General Venjix - The character Metarex's portrayal is partially based on, whose costume was recycled from [http://metalheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bad_Beetleborgs Saban's Big Bad Beetleborgs] , later in Power Rangers: Wild Force for the 10th Anniversary Red Ranger teamup episode "Forever Red ". *Darth Malgus - The character Metarex's face mask and design is partially inspired by from the Star Wars universe. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_X#Original_characters Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Villains (Lost Galaxy Movie) Category:Movie Exclusive Villains Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Male Villains (Marsh-Verse) Category:The Zeon Empire